Amulet Rose
Amulet Rose'' (お守りバラ, Omamori bara)'' is a Caster Type Magic and Magic Directly from the Celestial Force - in which, only the Seiheki can use. Description The magic Kida is specialized in because of her position as the current Seiheiki, it's somewhat a type of Caster Magic, but only Kida is available to use this type of magic since it's granted to her by the Celestial Force itself. This Magic allows the user to store weapons and armors in the Celestial Force where the Paladin's reside and summon them during battle if allowed. This gives the user a high level of offense, defense, flexibility and variety in combat and magic, regarding the type of the armor and/or weapon they Requip. This type of Requip also gives the user the ability to use, and gain resistance to, natural elements through the use of certain armors, as seen by Kida's resistance. Though Kida can only use two equips at a time, if she goes over her limit, she can easily cough up blood, faint, get injured by the escaping Reiatsu, or she'll faint. Achieving In order to Rose Equip, a Seiheki must make a bond between their selected Rose Knight by making a vow and sealing it with a mutual understanding of a kiss. To be able to use their Paladin's Aria and become one with their magic. This is done by compressing the Paladin's power one on themselves. Appearance When in a Rose Equip, the Seiheki usually takes the form of what is either based on their Rose or their Seiheki. For example, Katla is the Dragon Paladin, thus, Kidako's uniform matches something like a dragon itself. The user does not take the appearance of the Paladin or Rose in terms of personal features (facial features, body hair, etc) but rather the cloths, jewelry or even skin complexion (like gills or skin color). Kida's hair and eye color commonly changes depending on whatever Equip she's in. Abilities Aria *As well as their Roses, the Seiheki can use the specific magic that is given to them by the Paladin and their Rose. *The Seiheki usually can manifest and use the magic easily, however, there's alway's repercussions when used for Kida. **She can only manage Karna's, Robin's, and Henry's Equip since they're the only ones that don't hurt her. Vessels *This is typically where the Seiheki is able to possess a Vessel of their own just like their Knights. *A Vessel truly allows the user to draw out their Aria and magic to both of their full potentials. *However, instead of having one, Kida has a different vessel depending on what Equip she takes on. Noble Phantasm *An ability that is used like both their Rose and Paladin, taking, however, a large amount of Reiastu from the Seiheki. Mostly deemed to be used in extreme measures or it can risk her life. * It's powerful and the Rose Equips ultimate technique that utilizes an incantation to fully summon. *Gaga and Sun refuse Kida to be able to use their Noble Phantasms because they are both too dangerous. Rose Amulets CJyfhaeT.png|Black Pearl|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Pearl MhBVSoYn.png|Morning Glory|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Morning_Glory sFcNmnwH.png|White Knight|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/White_Knight gYtpe4NB.png|Phoneix Keeper|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Phoenix_Keeper JdhjY7cQ.png|Rising Star|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Rising_Star muWfiQwf.png|Wild Card|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Wild_Card xRcWhjYW.png|Lotus Order|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Lotus_Order sUZijrwL.png|Christmas Fortune|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Christmas_Fortune aoKzmTeH.png|Wingblade|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Wingblade kLSDZTAD.png|Ghoul Party|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Ghoul_Party DKmko9894Uojg.png|Heartseeker|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Heartseeker vckQKK2r.png|Animal Path|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Animal_Path DKm4Uojg.png|Lunar Moon|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Lunar_Moon